Cet orage me rapelle Toi
by Diabella
Summary: Il l'a laissée seule... abandonnée, sans rien dire... Mort au combat, mais lui laissant un flot de responsabilités et une peine immuable ! ONE SHOT


**Un nouveau One shot de Moâ ! je ne dirais rien de plus que ; rien ne m'appartient, tout est a JKR ! sauf le perso qui parle !héhé**

**bonne lecture**

**Diabella

* * *

**

**Cet Orage me rappelle… Toi**

Il faisait chaud ce matin là. Il avait plu toute la nuit et la température, étrangement haute, annonçait un orage.

J'adorais les orages… Ils m'effrayaient autant qu'ils me subjuguaient. J'aurai voulu que tu voies celui là ! Le jour n'était pas encore levé et les nuages assombrissaient davantage le ciel. C'était magnifique. Les éclairs venaient frapper mes yeux et m'éblouir ; comme tu m'éblouissais toi-même ! Tu avais le don de savoir quand j'allais bien, et quand j'allais mal. Il y avait une sorte d'inter échange entre nous.

Je me demande si le fait que tu sois mort le jour le plus long de l'année ait une signification quelconque.

Comme je t'ai aimé… Et comme je suis convaincu de t'aimer encore et toujours ! Ton existence a apporté un sens à ma vie. J'avais une raison de me lever le matin, de me faire belle, de sourire… Il me suffisait de penser à toi pour avoir une série de tremblements dans tout le corps.

Je t'aime, tu sais ! Si l'on m'avait dit que je te perdrai, je n'aurais jamais accepté de le croire ! Après tout, tu ne m'avais jamais dit à quel point tu étais en danger ! Oui, je sais, j'aurai dû le voir, j'aurai dû le sentir, mais tu es meilleur menteur que moi, et tu es bien le seul !

Voilà deux ans que je suis seule… Et j'ai profondément mal ! Marius est né, il y a vingt mois. Il ne verra jamais son père ! Sirius, j'espère que de là-haut, tu m'entends et j'espère que tu t'en veux. Tu n'avais pas le droit de nous abandonner comme ca ! C'est ton fils par Merlin ; et il est déjà terriblement beau… Comme son père.

L'autre jour, j'ai mis une photo de toi sur la table basse. Il l'a longuement regardée et il a sourit. Puis il s'est approché de moi et a dit « papa » en pointant la photo animée de son petit doigt. Je lui ai simplement répondu « oui ». Et les larmes ont rejailli. Je t'en veux mon amour ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de nous faire tant de mal !

Rémus vient souvent nous voir… heureusement, d'ailleurs. Il m'apporte chaque fois une rose. Cela me fait sourire, c'est adorable. Je sais que tu as toujours détesté notre attitude l'un envers l'autre ! Rémus n'a jamais été au courant, et c'est tant mieux.

J'espère qu'aujourd'hui, loin de moi, tu es plus jaloux que jamais ! Te perdre a été comme arrêter de respirer.

Je me suis remise à fumer après la naissance de Marius. Et quand je sors, seule, je me saoule. J'essaye d'oublier à quel point je souffre, j'essaye de penser à autre chose, mais chaque fois c'est pire, et chaque fois j'ai l'impression de mourir à nouveau.

Tu ne comprends sûrement pas ce que je veux dire… Mais tu me manques. Je t'aime… Et ton fils saura quel homme doux et aimant tu étais.

Ce sont les étoiles que nous regardions ensemble, du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je me souviens du souffle du vent qui venait chaque fois ricocher contre les parois du château. Lorsque je frissonnais, tu me donnais ta cape et me serrait fort contre toi. Pour cela, je n'avais pas à me plaindre, tu t'es toujours montré très protecteur avec moi. Il ne me serait rien arrivé en ta présence. Mais c'est à toi qu'il est arrivé quelque chose. Dois-je encore me sentir coupable de n'avoir pas su te protéger ? J'ai du mal à ne pas m'en vouloir, mais n'oublions pas que j'ignorais tout du danger réel que tu encourais.

Je me souviens encore de sa mère… Elle était ma meilleure amie après tout. James était le tien. Avec du recul, notre liaison ne me choque pas. Nous nous complaisions dans notre rôle d'ami fidèle. Nous nous sommes détestés tout le temps où nos amis se sont hais. Et puis, lorsqu'ils se sont avoués leur inclination respective, nous avons dû nous supporter. Je me souviens que cela avait été difficile au début. Tu ne m'aidais pas à t'aimer. Nous avions tellement pris l'habitude d'être désagréables l'un envers l'autre qu'être aimable nous est apparu inconcevable.

Et pourtant, un soir, **_ce_** soir d'orage, tout comme celui-ci, je venais d'apprendre la tragique nouvelle ; mon frère moldu était mort à la guerre. Je suis allée tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour pleurer en paix, pour me recueillir. Tu m'y as rejointe. Bien sûr, tu ne savais pas que je serais là, mais lorsque tu m'as vu, tu es venu t'asseoir près de moi. Ma première réaction fut de t'ordonner de partir, te dire que je ne voulais pas de ta pitié, mais tu es resté, et tu n'es plus jamais reparti. Jusqu'à ce jour où tu as eu la mauvaise idée de jouer au plus fort avec cette peste de Bellatrix, et où l'arcade t'a tendu les bras.

N'as-tu pas un seul instant pensé à moi ?

Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal Sirius. Lorsque les détraqueurs t'ont emmené, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu également. Puis tu t'es évadé, comme les autres, et avec regret, je pensais que tu étais bel et bien le traître qui avait fait tuer ma meilleure amie. Cela me fendait le cœur, mais j'ai bien été forcée d'y croire. Tu m'as tout de suite contactée quand tu es retourné chez ta mère. J'ai transplané aussitôt. Tu m'as promis qu'après la guerre, nous serions ensemble pour toujours. Mais tu m'as aussi demandé de rester discrète sur notre relation. Tu avais peur que le seigneur des ténèbres ne l'apprenne et ne veuille s'en prendre à moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais il en était ainsi… et j'ai accepté tes conditions. Je t'avais malgré moi attendu, et j'étais encore prête à t'attendre toujours ! Je ne dirai pas que tu m'as encore menti, mais cette fois ci, j'y ai perdu bien plus. Tu y as perdu plus et Marius aussi…

Aujourd'hui, dès qu'il y a de l'orage, je sors, et je me dirige au point le plus haut des alentours. Je revis ce soir merveilleux où tout a réellement commencé entre nous. Ce soir d'orage qui me fait mal, mais qui me rappelle inlassablement… Toi.

**Voila, ce petit one shot pas tres long... laissez moi vos impression, ca fait tjr plaisir !**

**Diabella**


End file.
